Behind the Cameras
by Kouve Skelleton
Summary: Retos amorosos entre Khaos-Guita y yo con distintos personajes de la WWE. Yo hago los capítulos impares y ella los pares. Chapter 8 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Bien esta historia consiste en varios retos que nos proponemos entre Khaos-Guita y yo. Yo escribiré los capítulos impares y ella los pares con lo cual el siguiente reto se colgará en su página xD. Aun así queremos reviews que siempre apoyan y hacen ilusión._

_Ahora el Primer Reto…El cual no me veía capaz de hacer porque la muchacha empieza fuerte xD Pero ahí va:_

_**Sexo, Nochevieja y Bloddy Marys:**_

Era Fin de Año y todos los luchadores de la WWE celebraban una fiesta debido al gran éxito que habían tenido en antena durante ese año.

Todos los luchadores bebían, bailaban y reían. Todos salvo uno. Mark era su nombre verdadero pero era más conocido como Undertaker y allí donde iba le respetaban por ese nombre.

Todos creían que ese hombre era un sangre fría y que jamás sería capaz de enamorarse por lo que cuando anunció que se divorciaba de su mujer, Sara, a nadie le extrañó lo más mínimo.

Pero Mark no era igual en el ring que fuera de él. No. Él podía ser protector y amigable con quien le diese un poco de amistad en vez de agachar la cabeza cuando él pasaba.

Por eso no se unía a los juerguistas. Porque no le miraban como un compañero, sino que le miraban con temor y respeto; y él no quería eso en aquellos momentos.

Bebió un trago más de su Bloody Mary en el momento en que alguien se acercaba a él.

-Ey, Mark ¿Qué haces aquí sólo?

-Hola, Óscar-saludó el aludido sin levantar la vista del vaso. Llevaba ya 4 y debían de estar haciéndole ya algo de efecto-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Nada-dijo él-Sólo me preguntaba porque andabas por aquí tú solo

¡Já!¡Esa era buena!

-No soy "bien" recibido entre la gente-dijo dando otro trago más y luego fijándose en él.

Por primera vez en lo que trabajaban juntos, Óscar se había despojado de su máscara. Mark no sabía si era efecto de los Bloody Mary o algo más extraño pero le estaba resultando bastante atractivo.

Óscar enrojeció al ver como Mark no le quitaba ojo de encima y desvió la mirada.

-No creo que todo el Mundo te reciba mal-dijo el pequeño-Yo te admiro

-¿Qué?-Mark no daba crédito a sus oídos-¿Estás borracho?

-Quizá algo menos que tú-dijo Óscar-Y los borrachos y los niños nunca mienten

-Y tú entras dentro de los 2 grupos-dijo Mark y Óscar rió

Mark también rió y le observó. Realmente era muy atractivo.

Óscar suspiró y bebió un trago de su copa para luego enrojecer al decir:

-¿Sabes, Mark? Te admiré desde que debutaste por primera vez en el 84. Me resultabas guay y ahí fue cuando decidí entrar en la WWE. Quería luchar contigo y…-Óscar enmudeció

-¿Y?-preguntó el Enterrador impaciente

-Y…-Óscar se armó de valor, pegó un trago a su bebida y dijo-Y pensaba que podría conocerte mejor porque yo…Yo te admiraba y…Y esa admiración se convirtió en algo más…-Mark no daba crédito a sus oídos y Óscar enrojeció más-Creo que comencé a amarte. Pero tú me ignorabas y…

Y de pronto Óscar fue interrumpido por un beso tórrido de Mark.

El pequeño mexicano no podía creerse lo que él había hecho. Pero continuó sin más.

Mark se separó y Óscar, apunto de estallar, salió corriendo de allí.

El Enterrador se miró un momento en el reflejo de su bebida. ¿Qué le había pasado?

No lo sabía con seguridad; pero le había gustado.

Sin pensárselo 2 veces fue tras Óscar encontrándolo en el baño echándose agua en la cara.

-¿Óscar?

-¡Mark!-exclamó el otro aun muy rojo-Yo, yo…Lo siento…

-¿Qué sientes?-preguntó el otro con voz grave-Te he besado yo

-Pero…-comenzó Óscar-¿Por qué?

Mark rió y le cogió de los hombros poniéndose a su altura.

-Porque has sido el primero en decirme que me admiras y me amas-y acto seguido le besó

Óscar ya no se detuvo y continuó. Jugó con la lengua de Mark mientras este le metía en un baño y cerraba la puerta.

A los 5 minutos la ropa de ambos estaba adornando el suelo y Mark masturbaba a Óscar con fuerza haciéndole gemir y ronronear roncamente. Logró que el mexicano se corriese y entonces le atrapó contra su cuerpo y la pared para entrar en él.

Óscar gritó de dolor y Mark le besó apasionadamente para que no alertase a los demás.

2 ó 3 movimientos más contra él y Mark notó como se corría dentro de Óscar mientras éste volvía a hacerlo pero sobre ambos cuerpos.

Sabía que se había corrido pero no paró. No quería parar.

Y Mark Calaway se sintió querido de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

…

_Ale, se intentó xD. A mí me gusta. Taker me parece un hombre que no es querido y Mysterio desprende cariño por los costados así que así se queda xD._

_Con respecto a que Óscar se metiese en la Lucha Libre por Undertaker…no lo sé pero me quedó bonito xD._

_Siguiente reto en el profile de Khaos-Guita!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tercer reto xD. Es un Santino Marella/Chris Jericho. Después de lo de Carlito y Orton pensé que iba a ser más jodido xD; pero está genial para mí.**_

_**Aunque me duele que Jericho no esté con Shane T.T. ¡Más cucos los 2! **_

_**Bah, da igual. Aquí va el reto:**_

_**Venganza:**_

-Ey, Sandosky ¿No tienes otra cosa mejor qué hacer que molestar a las Divas?

Santino dejó de apretar su cuerpo contra el de Kelly-Kelly que salió corriendo hacia su salvador.

-¡Métete en tus asuntos, Chris!-exclamó Santino

-¡Qué miedo!-exclamó Chris falsamente-¿Me vas a pegar, Sandosky? Jajaja

Y se fue junto con la diva seguramente a disfrutar de una recompensa por su salvamento.

Santino golpeó la pared. ¿Por qué a ese chico le gustaba tanto provocarle?¿Y por qué a él le ponía que le provocase? Necesitaba descubrirlo…Y tenía la venganza perfecta…

…

Chris caminaba hacia el vestuario tras haber ganado su combate. Quería darse una ducha rápida y buscar a Santino para joderle un poco. Le encantaba que el italiano se pusiese nervioso. Le encantaba la mirada de odio que le dedicaba. ¿Qué coño? ¡Le encantaba Santino!

Chris entró en el vestuario y se desnudó para meterse en la ducha donde alguien le atrapó y le tiró al suelo.

-Pero ¿Qué coño…?-cuando Chris se quiso dar cuenta estaba maniatado y Santino estaba sobre él-¿¡Se puede saber qué haces, Marella!?

-Llevas un año entero puteándome y jodiéndome la existencia-dijo el italiano-Ahora voy a cumplir mi venganza

-¿Te has tomado 3 platos de pasta caducada?-inquirió Chris forcejeando-¡Suéltame!

Pero Santino no obedeció. Chris estaba tan atractivo atado para él sin poder defenderse.

Tan…indefenso…

¡Y comenzó la venganza!

Santino besó a Jericho para que no alertase a alguna superestrella que anduviese por allí mientras rozaba su sexo con el de él.

Chris tenía que reconocer que la venganza era placentera y que deseaba tremendamente desde hace mucho tiempo que Santino le besase así.

Chris introdujo la lengua en la boca de Santino que, algo impresionado, la mordió haciendo que Chris soltase un gemido.

-Parece que esto te está gustando-susurró Santino mordiéndole el cuello con suavidad

-Uhm…Bastardo-gimió Chris-Eres…un…salido

-Pero te está encantando-y comenzó a lamer el cuerpo de Chris para luego cogerle del pelo y ponerle de rodillas justo frente a su erección-Sabes que me encanta que no te puedas defender ¿Eh?

Chris le miró con odio y Santino le empujó del pelo haciendo que el rubio se metiese toda su erección en la boca. Empujó y tiró de Chris que no se podía creer que eso le estuviese poniendo tanto.

Santino hizo que Chris dejase su felación a un lado y le puso de pie apoyándolo contra la pared.

-No seré suave-le dijo-Y no será rápido-E introdujo su erección en la entrada de Chris que gimió con fuerza-¿Ves cómo te gusta?

Chris no podía contestar; sólo gemir. Le encantaba. Amaba aquella sensación y al rato comenzó a notar que quizá con sólo 2 movimientos más llegaría al orgasmo. ¡Y así fue!

Chris gimió de placer y Santino no pudo evitar correrse también al oír aquel grito tan placentero.

Se movió un par de veces más para luego salir.

-Creo que habrás aprendido la lección-dijo Santino y Chris rió-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Jericho le miró y con un simple giro de muñeca se deshizo de su atadura. Santino le miró impresionado y Chris se tiró sobre él para maniatarlo.

-Aprende a hacer buenos nudos

Santino sonrió y dejó que Chris hiciese con él lo que quisiese.

¿Quién iba a pensar que joder a alguien podía ser tan divertido?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bien, aquí está xD. Espero que a Khaos-Guita le guste. Es bastante corto pero muy explícito. Me gustó el tema xD.

Capítulo 4 en el perfil de Khaos. Fondo izquierda.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Quinto reto! ¡Vaya ritmo xD! ¡Que sepáis que Khaos es una vengativa y una enferma! T.T Pero que como lo recompensa cumpliendo muy bien los retos no le diré nada malo xD**_

_**El reto es un Shane/Vince y os puedo jurar que no volveré a hacerlo T.T**_

_**Me enrollo mucho xD. Aquí va el reto:**_

_**Indeciso:**_

-¡Shane Brandom Mcmahon eres la vergüenza de la familia!-exclamaba Vince Mcmahon en su despacho

Shane, encogido en una butaca, encajaba como podía la bronca de su padre. No tenía que haberle dicho que su mujer le había echado de casa porque ya no la satisfacía sexualmente como antes.

Él no tenía la culpa. Desde aquel encuentro con Chris en el vestuario no había vuelto a ser el mismo con su mujer.

-¿Me estás escuchando?-preguntó Vince poniéndose de pronto muy cerca de él

-Esto…

-¡Joder, Shane, préstame atención por una vez en tu puta vida!-Shane tembló y asintió-¡Nadie debe saber que tu mujer te ha dejado porque no das pie con bola!¡Los Mcmahon somos famosos por llevarnos a todas las que queramos a la cama!

-Y por eso mamá se divorció de ti-dijo Shane con inocencia y su padre le taladró con la mirada-¡Lo retiro! T.T

Vince negó con la cabeza y le puso una mano en el hombro a su hijo.

-¿Qué puede pasarte, Shane?-preguntó-Ya no eres el mismo

Shane se mordió el labio. Si casi le tira el cinturón de ECW a la cabeza por decirle que su mujer le había dejado…¿Qué le lanzaría si le decía que creía que le gustaban los hombres?

-Oye, papá yo…-comenzó Shane pero Vince le ignoró y siguió hablando

-Ay, Shane, Shane, Shane…¿Qué haré contigo?¡Sólo me faltaba que te haya pasado como a mí!

Shane se quedó lívido.

-¿Q-Qué te pasó a ti?-preguntó Shane lívido intentando pensar que no fuese lo mismo que le pasaba a él

Vincent suspiró y sacó una foto de su escritorio.

-Hace mucho tiempo…Cuando tu abuelo me cedió la empresa….Hicimos una fiesta para celebrar que habían un nuevo presidente. Allí fue donde de verdad conocí el sexo

-¡Ay, no!-exclamó Shane medio traumático-¡No sigas papá por favor!

-Él era rubio. Ojos azules. Brazos fuertes…y me miró. Sí. A mí. Vince Mcmahon-Shane comenzó a taparse los oídos y a tararear en voz baja-¿Me estás escuchando? ¡SHANE!

El joven Mcmahon levantó la cabeza traumático.

-¡No me puedo creer que TÚ fueses así!-exclamó-¡Yo todavía!¿Pero tú?

-¿Que tú qué?-Shane se mordió el labio y Vince rió-¡Así que es eso!¡Estás confundido!

-¡NO! Bueno…sí…Bueno no…-Vince rió-¡Joder, papá no te rías!

Vincent Mcmahon sonrió y se acercó a su hijo.

-Creo que ya sé como quitarte esa confusión-Y le tapo los ojos con su corbata y la de su hijo

-Espera, me das miedo-se quejó su hijo-Papá ¿Qué vas a…? Uhm…

Vince rozó la entrepierna de su hijo con los dedos y éste gimió.

-Tú tranquilo, Shane-dijo el hombre-Debes imaginar que soy el hombre por el que dudas. No te preocupes. Yo me ocupo de todo

Por un momento la imagen de Chris se pasó por su mente. Y se dejó llevar. Vince desnudó a su hijo y comenzó a masturbarle suavemente.

Shane gemía imaginando la mano de Chris alrededor de su erección mientras que su padre disfrutaba por tener a su hijo así ante él.

Vince lamió el miembro de Shane que comenzó a gemir entre espasmos. Gemía y ronroneaba roncamente mientras que su padre le masturbaba y le hacía una felación a la vez.

Vince notó que el mismo estaba empalmado y aprovechando que su hijo estaba sentado comenzó a estimularle la entrada mientras seguía lamiéndole.

Shane gemía y gritaba de placer. Se estaba volviendo loco. Era mucho mejor que hacerlo con su mujer.

Vince no aguantó más y se arrodilló para entrar en él. No fue suave. Más bien brusco.

Shane gritó de dolor y luego comenzó a gemir de placer tras acostumbrarse. Vince era rápido pero placentero por lo que no tardó mucho en correr; pero con él se había llevado el orgasmo de Shane que se corrió sobre ambos.

Vince salió de él y se limpió para luego limpiar a su hijo y devolverle la visión.

-¿Estás bien, Shane?-preguntó Vince y Shane chilló poniéndose de pie-¿¡De qué te impresionas ahora!?

-¡Había olvidado que era tú!-gritó Shane vistiéndose a toda prisa-¡No me lo puedo creer!

Y salió del despacho corriendo en busca de algo que le calmase y reconfortase. Una tila, una manzanilla…O incluso Jericho…

Por otro lado Vincent Mcmahon reía al descubrir que su hijo, como él llevaba pensando desde hace tiempo, era un gran chico…y que tenía unos muy buenos atributos…

………………………………

_**Acabo de superar el mayor trauma de mi vida T.T**_

_**Me veía incapaz de hacer esto y yo creo que me quedó…raro…No sé si superaré el reto. T.T**_

_**Aun así doy gracias a **__**Kairi Minamoto**__** por el review y le explico que aun estoy empezando a descubrir este mundo del Slash xD. No me queda muy grande pero creo que aun me falta algo más de experiencia que a Khaos xD. Aun así intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. Ante todo, gracias ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bien. Otro reto más. Cortito y simple xD. Espero que lo disfrutéis y que sepáis que el PressingBar existe xD. Espero superar el reto ;)**_

_**Perfección:**_

Llevaban bebiendo toda la noche. Celebrando con sus colegas una victoria más.

¿Pero que se iban a esperar de John Cena? Allí donde el marine iba saltaban dientes se solía decir.

Sus amigos le envidiaban. John tenía fama, dinero…y mujeres…

Pero lo que no sabían era que a John Cena estaba harto de las mujeres. Nunca le habían dado lo que quería sexualmente.

Efectivamente, era homosexual.

Pero tenía su papel de Hetero y conquistador por el bien de su negocio.

El "PressingBar" estaba lleno y ajetreado en esos momentos y las bebidas no paraban de correr. Y, claro, donde hay bebida hay ganas de ir al baño.

Escabulléndose sigilosamente, John llegó hasta el baño donde se encontró a alguien que no esperaba.

-¡Hostia, Shawn! ¿Qué coño haces aquí?-preguntó John acercándose a uno de los urinarios

-Ganchillo no, te lo aseguro-dijo Shawn que parecía que también había bebido bastante

-No esperaba encontrarte en este bar-dijo el marine mientras se bajaba la cremallera

-Bueno, vine con unos a…-y de pronto se quedó callado-¿¡Todo eso es tuyo!?

John miró su miembro y enrojeció.

-Sí. Lo es-dijo el marine

-Joder. Es…-Shawn miró hacia otro lado y enrojeció-Bonita…

-¿Qué?-dijo John riendo y luego sonrió con picardía-Todo en mí es bonito y perfecto

-Ya, sí-dijo Shawn-Tírate cactus

John rió y se puso detrás de Shawn cogiéndole el miembro.

-¿Quieres comprobar lo perfecto que soy?-Y comenzó a masturbarle

Shawn gimió mientras el marine le masturbaba. Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo. Su erección crecía por momentos y John no quería parar.

El tener la erección de Shawn entre sus manos hizo que un bulto en su vaquero le molestase. Ni corto ni perezoso John se bajó los pantalones y el bóxer y acto seguido hizo lo mismo con Shawn para después introducirse en él sin dejar de masturbarle.

Shawn no cabía en su gozo. Ni John tampoco.

Poco menos de 1 minutos después ambos llegaban al mayor orgasmo de sus vidas.

John se lamió el semen de Shawn de la mano y sonrió.

-Te dije que era perfecto-Y acto seguido le dio un morreo y salió de allí sonriente.

Entonces ese día en el "PressingBar" el rompecorazones descubrió 2 cosas:

Que le tiraban mucho más lo hombres y que John Cena era perfecto.

…

_**A ver. No. No me gusta John Cena. No mucho al menos xD. Pero me gustó la idea ^^. A ver si Andreíta piensa igual xD. **_

_**¡Aquí estoy yo porque he venido. Porque he venido aquí estoy y si no te gusta mi canto como he venido me voy! **_

_**¡Hasta la próxima ^^!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Puedo apostarme un brazo y perder los 2 a que este reto es más fácil y me va a salir peor xD.**_

_**Ahora estamos con condiciones: Cariñoso y con lemmon xD. **_

_**Disfruten:**_

_**Público:**_

La ropa adornando el suelo. Las mantas revueltas al pie de la cama. La vaselina por un lado y condones por el otro…Y el puto despertador sonando.

Mark apagó el insulso aparatejo y se dio la vuelta en la cama. Al momento 3 pequeños Yorkshire aparecieron ladrando en la habitación.

-David…haz callar a los putos perros o juro que estarás de luto una semana…

-Macabro…-susurró el hombre que dormía a su lado y después hizo callar a los perros

-Gracias-dijo Mark y se giró hacia David que le besó-Bien empezamos la mañana

David rió.

-Pensaba en si aun te quedarían fuerzas desde lo de anoche

Mark sonrió y le besó.

-Contigo siempre me quedan fuerzas-Y comenzó a besarle de forma lasciva

David llevó la mano hacia la bien formada erección de Mark y comenzó a masturbarle. Mark gimió e imitó a su acompañante empezando a amasar su miembro entre sus manos.

El papel de otro condón cayó al suelo mientras Mark disfrutaba de la entrada de David.

Llevaban ya 6 meses sosteniendo esa relación de amor y sexo a escondidas de la gente que conocían; pero David ya no aguantaba ocultarlo más.

Eran 6 meses ya y sabía que le amaba y que Mark le amaba a él. Quería hacerlo público ya que no se avergonzaba de estar con el famoso Undertaker.

Pero Mark era otro caso. Temía que le perdiesen el respeto y que le despidiesen. Pero tampoco se avergonzaba de estar con David Batista.

Tras aquel despertar tan movido ambos se ducharon y se dirigieron a la sede de SmackDown!

Debían luchar uno contra el otro ese día por el cinturón de los Pesos Pesados y ya sabían que ganaría Mark.

-Últimamente no te gano en nada ¿Eh?-dijo David-Me comienzo a sentir inferior a ti…

-¿Qué dices?-dijo Mark maquillándose-Tú haces algo mucho mejor que yo

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó David y Mark le abrazó

-Hacerme sentir placer

David sonrió y le besó. En el mismo momento se comenzaron a oír los pasos de otros luchadores y la pareja se separó.

-Debemos comenzar a pensar en decirlo…-se quejó David-Estoy harto de ocultarlo. ¡Quiero besarte libremente!

Mark miró a David a través del espejo y suspiró.

-Algún día lo haré, David-dijo-Te lo prometo

-Es muy fácil prometer-se quejó Batista-Pero no tan fácil cumplir-Y dejó la conversación cuando vio que Óscar, Glen y otros cuantos más entraban en el vestuario

Ninguno volvió a sacar el tema hasta el combate que, tal y como decía el guión, Undertaker ganó.

Miró a David mientras levantaba el cinturón. Su pareja estaba triste. Y no era por la actuación.

David salió del ring y se fue al vestuario mientras Mark era presentado como todavía campeón de los Pesos Pesados. Pero el campeón tampoco estaba alegre; debía comenzar a tomar medidas.

…

David se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha a pensar. No aguantaba más. Tenía que decirlo ya.

El hombre se enjabonó y aclaró y cogió la toalla para salir de la ducha encontrando algo que no se esperaba.

La mayoría de los luchadores de SmackDown! Estaban ahí dándole la enhorabuena. Y en el centro estaba Mark que se acercó a él y le besó con dulzura.

-Sé cumplir mis promesas-dijo Mark mientras todos aplaudían y los vitoreaban

-Lo sé-dijo David y le abrazó-Esto se merecerá un premio esta noche

Mark sonrió. Había conseguido las 3 cosas que más deseaba en el mundo: Conservar el empleo a pesar de ser homosexual; que la gente le apoyase y que David siguiese con él haciéndole disfrutar durante mucho tiempo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_**¡Vivan las cursiladas! Y todos gritan ¡VIVA! xD**_

_**Vale después de ese shock tan grande he de decir que realmente me ha costado mucho hacer de Mark un hombre dulce y cariñoso xD. Pero creo que me ha salido bien.**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Kairi: El reto de Shane/Vince es traumático dentro de lo que es un reto con Vince. T.T Pero al menos lo pude cumplir xD. Cena a mí no me cae ni bien ni mal; no me cae xD. Espero que te guste este reto ;)**_

_**IrunaChan: Lo de Shawn y Cena fue un puntazo que me salió del alma xD El tercero es traumante leyéndolo T.T Pero es que reto a cualquiera a escribirlo. El de Taker con Mysterio me salió del alma xD y el de Jericho con Marella…No sé son gustos ^^. Pero gracias y espero que te sigan gustando.**_

_**Yama-Kun: ¬¬ John Cena no es un semental y es eyaculador precoz xP. Pobrecitos, déjalos T.T Me criticas porque no son parejas de heteros xD. Pero se te agradece el comentario. Lo de los lemmons heteros es si me retan U.U Como hasta ahora no ha pasado…Confórmate con lo que puedo xD. ¡Muchos besos y a ver cuando abrimos la frutería xD!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bien, lo sé, tardo en actualizar pero Timofónica brilla por su buena conexión ¬¬.**_

_**Después de todo siempre hay algo peor y es LA NIEVE. Donde hay NIEVE, hay HIELO y donde hay HIELO hay resbalones U.U**_

_**Pero eso no me ha impedido escribir el reto que como título tiene:**_

_**Hielo:**_

¿Por qué en Madrid se ponía así la gente cuando veía nieve? Shane la veía todos los inviernos y nunca había visto a la gente ponerse así.

Todos habían tenido que viajar a hacer el No Mercy en España y Vince había arrastrado a Shane porque Stephanie no podía ir a ayudar con el show. Aunque, en verdad, lo único que Shane había hecho hasta ahora es ir del hotel al show para entregar guiones y vuelta.

Al final Shane había decidido ir a hacer un poco de turismo y comprar algo.

Volvía al hotel tranquilamente intentando no resbalar con el hielo que había por la acera. Realmente había oído que en aquella zona de España no era usual nevar tanto; pero ese día la nieve le llegaba por bastante encima del tobillo.

Por un momento recordó cuando él era niño y jugaba con Steph en la nieve. Al día siguiente su madre no daba abasto con pastillas y jarabes.

Shane rió al recordar aquellos momentos y su concentración se deshizo con lo cual toda su habilidad sobre el hielo se fue a hacer viento.

Al resbalar Shane apoyó la mano antes que el cuerpo en el hielo y la muñeca crujió.

-¡Shane!-exclamó alguien a sus espaldas

Shane, dolorido, se giró viendo como Glen se acercaba corriendo con unas botas de hielo.

El Mcmahon se intentó poner de pie apoyándose en la muñeca con la que había caído para luego gritar de dolor.

Glen llegó hasta él y derrapó frente a Shane.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado

-Sí. Mi muñeca interceptó la caída…

-Vamos, que te la has roto

-Cosa obvia

Glen sonrió y le ayudó a levantarse. Le cogió cuidadosamente la mano izquierda y la acarició con suavidad haciendo que Shane se ruborizase.

-No está rota-dijo-Sólo es el golpe. Quizá un esguince

-Me alivias…-dijo Shane con ironía

-Uhm…-Glen le miró a los ojos-Será mejor que vayamos al hotel y te lo cure. Sé primeros auxilios

-¿¡Tú sabes primeros auxilios!?

-Si quieres te dejo aquí tirado ¬¬

-¡No!-exclamó el Mcmahon-Me callaré

Glen rió y condujo a Shane a la habitación que el atormentado y su hermano compartían.

-¿Por qué tú tienes que compartir cuarto con Mark?-preguntó Shane sentado en la cama mientras su compañero buscaba el pequeño botiquín

-Porque nos salía más económico a todos-dijo Glen y se arrodilló frente a Shane con vendas y pomada-Intenta no moverte

-Uy, qué difícil-dijo Shane e intentó obedecer

Glen fue dulce con él y Shane lo agradeció. Hacía mucho que nadie era así con él. Shane miró a Glen a los ojos y el monstruo rojo enrojeció.

-Shane…¿Por qué me miras a…?

Shane no dejó acabar la frase a Glen posando sus labios en los de él suavemente.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta Shane se encontraba bajo Glen que le embestía con suavidad y dulzura.

Cuando estaban apunto de llegar al clímax la puerta se abrió y entraron dándose tórridos besos Undertaker y Batista. Los 4 se quedaron paralizados y se miraron diciendo la misma frase:

-¿¡Vosotros 2 estáis juntos!?

…

_**Lo que hace el hielo ¿Eh? xD No sé si el reto estará superado pero ahí queda. Andreíta perdón por tardar T.T Sé dulce eh? xD**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Vamos a llamar a este reto…"Fácil" xD. Es un reto por excelencia por lo que espero que no me haya salido muy cotidiano y eso xD. CenaXOrton son los protas de:**

_**En la Feria**_

Música, luces, niños, colores y carricoches.

No es que a Randy no le gustasen las ferias, es que odiaba que su hermana le hubiese encasquetado a su hija en un momento así.

-"Estás de vacaciones, Randall. Por favor, cuida un poco a tu sobrina. Emily te echa de menos"

Las palabras de su hermana no hacían nada más que resonar en sus oídos una y otra vez.

-Me las pagarás…-maldijo el wrestler entre dientes mientras una niña de 5 años tiraba de su manga-¿Qué te pasa, Emily?

-Quero dulses-dijo la niña señalando un puesto de algodón de azúcar

Randy suspiró y la condujo hasta allí. Sabía que su sobrina era muy escandalosa cuando no tenía lo que quería.

El adulto se bajó un poco la gorra que llevaba para que nadie le reconociese y compró el dulce. Llevar gorra suponía cubrirse un poco y que fans alocadas fuesen a por él en estampida.

-Toma, Emily-dijo Randy dándole el dulce a su sobrina-No tengo más dinero aquí ¿Vale?

-Wii *.*-La niña saltó y comenzó a comer

Randy volvió a suspirar. Ojalá su hermana apareciese por allí a recogerla.

¡Y premio!

-¡Mami!-chilló Emily y salió corriendo hacia su madre en el momento en el que ésta giró una esquina con su marido

Randy se acercó a la familia feliz y saludó a su hermana y su cuñado.

-No pensaba que ibas a venir con Emily a un sitio como este dado tu estado-dijo su hermana cogiendo a Emily en brazos

-Si lo de mi estado te refieres a lo de Carlos entonces no te preocupes que está superado-dijo el Wrestler

Su hermana le miró alzando una ceja y luego sonrió.

-Oye…Vete a tomar una cerveza-le dijo-Ya nos ocupamos nosotros de Emily

Randy asintió sin rechistar y se despidió acercándose a un puesto de bebidas que había visto junto a los autos de choque.

Randy pidió su cerveza ocultando su cara al camarero y bebió tranquilamente apartado en una esquina.

-Qué asco de ferias…

-Y si no te gustan…¿Por qué estás aquí?

Randy se giró. Reconocía esa voz a la perfección.

-Hola, John-saludó

Cena sonrió y señaló el taburete que había junto a Randy.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-Randy asintió y John obedeció-No esperaba encontrarte aquí

-Ya…ni yo tampoco me esperaba encontrarme aquí…

-A ti te pasa algo

-No…Lo de siempre

-Lo de Carlos

Randy le miró.

-¿Quién te dijo lo de Carlos?

-Soy muy observador-dijo John-Pero no te preocupes. Me callaré

-No. Da igual-dijo Randy dando otro trago a su cerveza-Lo de Carlos está olvidado ya

John le miró y rió.

-Disimulas de pena

-¬¬ Si vienes a meterte conmigo te largas

-No. No-dijo John-Quiero estar contigo…Y no sólo en el sentido de quedarme aquí contigo

Randy le miró y enrojeció.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Y la respuesta le llegó con un beso del marine

Randy no se apartó. John tenía los labios suaves. Le gustaban.

John se apartó de él y le acarició la cara.

-Te quiero, Randy-dijo y luego sonrió-Y parece que tu amiga me quiere a mí

Randy miró su erección y enrojeció. John rió y le cogió de la mano.

-Sé curarte eso-Y se lo llevó de allí dirección al coche

John sentó a Randy en el asiento de atrás y se arrodilló frente a él masturbándole y jugando con la lengua en el miembro erecto de su compañero.

Randy gimió.

-No pares…Mmm…

-¿Randy?

Randy abrió los ojos encontrándose a Carlito acercándose. Tenía cara de enfadado al ver la escena y Randy enrojeció.

-Para, John-susurró Orton

-Me dijiste que no-Y continuó sin importarle que Carlos estuviese allí

-No sabía que estabas con Cena-dijo Carlito

-¿Ce…loso?-logró articular entre gemidos

-No-mintió Carlito-Bueno…no os interrumpo y se fue

Randy rió y agarró a John del pelo apartándole un momento de él.

-Cabronazo…

-Pero te ha encantado

-¿Te he dicho que pares?

John sonrió y volvió a su tarea mientras Randy disfrutaba de una extraordinaria felación con una persona que estaba haciéndole sentir un enorme cosquilleo en el estómago.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Lo que hace la feria xD. Serán las luces que colocan ********. xD Espero que a Khaos le guste puesto que lo de Carlito fue un tributo a ti y el primer reto que te mandé xD**

**Por cierto, no sé si Randy tiene hermanas ni sobrinas así que Emily está inventada o sino no me cuadraban las cosas. Ale. Ya está dicho todo.**

**Saludos**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bien, otro reto más xDD. El de Feliz Cumpleaños era el reto de Khaos así que ella me mandó este. No creo que me quedase bien pero bueno…**_

_**MVP y Batista son los protas de:**_

_**Si tú eres elástico, yo soy más elástico:**_

_Anything you can be  
I can be greater.  
Sooner or later,  
I'm greater than you._

-Parece que Alvin se tiene muy creído eso de ser el mejor pagado de aquí ¿No?-decía John en la ducha mientras oían una y otra vez la repetitiva canción que MVP cantaba

-Alguien podría partirle la radio en la cabeza-sugirió Óscar

-¿Qué decís perdedores?-inquirió Alvin sonriente

-Te recuerdo que ganas porque te tiras todas las noches al hijo de Mcmahon-dijo John cabreado

-Pero gano-dijo Alvin-Y aun fuera del ring puedo hacer cualquier cosa mejor que voso…

Alvin se quedó callado cuando alguien le puso la mano en la cabeza.

-Ya pasó, Alvin-dijo David muy serio-Deja de molestarles

MVP le miró y se dio la vuelta marchándose de allí.

-¿Cómo haces para que se calme, David?-preguntó Óscar mientras que el Animal se metía bajo el agua de la ducha

-No sé me respeta-dijo Batista

Óscar y John se miraron con cara de extrañez pero no volvieron a hablar en ningún momento.

…

Cansado, dolorido y soñoliento salía David del taxi que lo dejaba en la puerta del hotel.

Subió las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar a su habitación para abrir la puerta; pero sabía que él iba a estar allí esperándole impaciente.

-No me gusta que me pares así, David-decía Alvin sentado en la cama en bóxers-Déjame disfrutar de mis momentos de gloria

-Sí…Pero tu ego te puede, Alvin-dijo David dejando la bolsa y sentándose junto a él

-¿Qué culpa tengo si hago todo mejor que ellos?

-Yo aguanto más en el sexo que tú

-Pero yo soy más elástico

-¿Quieres comprobar lo elástico que puedo llegar a ser?-dijo David con una sonrisa

Alvin sonrió y le besó poniéndose sobre él.

Las manos de ambos cruzaban el cuerpo de su acompañante acariciando y torturando cada rastro de piel.

Gemidos, caricias y demás inundaban el ambiente de la habitación.

No tardaron ni 3 minutos en estar los 2 desnudos con David lamiendo cada centímetro del cuerpo de MVP.

Llegó a la erección y se la metió en la boca moviendo la lengua frenéticamente mientras Alvin gemía y se agarraba a las sábanas con fuerza.

David se despegó un momento de MVP y le puso sobre él poniéndole un condón y lubricándole.

Acto seguido se tumbó en la cama y subió las piernas como el que quiere hacer una voltereta hacia atrás dejando los pies muy cerca de la cabeza.

Alvin sonrió al ver que en esa postura su erección entraría muy profunda y se puso sobre él embistiendo sin compasión.

Entre gemidos y espasmos llegaron a uno de sus mejores orgasmos y tras limpiarse se acomodaron en la cama.

-Te dije que era elástico-dijo David abrazándole

-Ya pero yo lo soy más que tú-dijo Alvin besándole

-Y…¿Cuándo dirás a la gente que lo de Shane no es lo que parece y fue un desliz conmigo en su despacho?

-Cuando seas mejor que yo en algo…

…

_**Lo sé. Es el peor reto que he escrito pero no me podía salir mejor xDD. Aun así agradezco a los lectores su apoyo y a Andrea su reto a David una vez más.**_

_**¡Nos vemos!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien…Estaba tardando en actualizar xD. Lo siento tengo muchos exámenes. El reto es un Orton x Cena y espero que les guste ^^. Sobretodo a ti, Andrea :P.**

**Gracias a los que dejan review y disfruten!!**

_**Amnesia**_

Randy se montó en el coche a toda prisa en dirección al hospital.

No sabía aun como había ocurrido; lo habían ensayado muchísimas veces y justo en el combate todo se había ido por el desagüe.

Lo tenían ya planeado: Randy quedaría tirado en la lona y John intentaría saltar a por él entonces Randy se levantaría y le haría el RKO a Cena en el aire. La mala suerte había sido que John había caído mal y se había quedado inconsciente por una brecha en la cabeza.

Randy conducía siguiendo la ambulancia hacia el hospital para ver a su amigo.

Si le había pasado algo grave sería el fin de la vida de Randy.

Cuando su mujer se había divorciado de él John fue el único que le ayudó. Le dio casa y compañía. Tras varios meses viviendo juntos Randy había comenzado a sentir algo muy fuerte. Sí. Era amor. Y ahora había lesionado a la persona que amaba.

Randy entró al edificio y preguntó a la recepcionista donde se habían llevado a John; ella le indicó el piso y le dijo que esperara a que saliese su amigo.

Randy subió corriendo las escaleras y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala de espera hasta que, media hora después, la puerta de la consulta se abrió y salió el doctor.

-¿Es usted familiar del paciente?

-Amigo-contestó Randy-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Bueno…-El médico le observó-Tiene un golpe muy grande y…

-¿Y qué?

El doctor fue a hablar pero John apareció tambaleándose y miró a Randy.

-¡John!-exclamó Randy acercándose a él

John le miró y alzó una ceja.

-¿Quién eres tú?

El mundo de Randy se hundió. ¿Había perdido la memoria? ¡No podía ser!

El médico explicó a Randy todo lo ocurrido. Por lo visto John había sufrido una pérdida de memoria total. No recordaba nada de su vida ni de la mayoría de las cosas que debía saber, tenía los conocimientos de un niño de 8 años.

Randy, sintiéndose muy culpable, pidió al médico que le diese todas las instrucciones que debía cumplir y él lo cuidaría; no podía ser tan malo…

…

-¿Para qué sirve esto?

-Para triturar carne. ¡No toques!-exclamó Randy cuando vio que John iba a probarlo-Estate quieto, por favor-dijo Randy tumbándose en el sofá-Me duele la cabeza. ¿Podrás estarte quietecito?

John asintió y se sentó en un sillón mientras Randy descansaba.

John estaba impaciente, se aburría y sólo se le ocurrió coger la mochila de Randy para investigar un poco. Sacó una camiseta, champú, gel y…

-¿Qué es esto?

Randy abrió los ojos y observó que John tenía entre sus manos un bote de vaselina y un preservativo.

-¿Y esto para qué sirve?

-¿Por qué miras en mi mochila?

-Me aburro-dijo John con cara de angelito-¿Para qué es?

-Pues…cuando estás con una chica o un chico…Te pones esto-dijo cogiendo el preservativo-y, para que no le duela cuando se la metes por atrás usas esto-y le enseñó la vaselina

-¿Eres homosexual? O.o

-¿Te da miedo eso? ¬¬

-Me impresiona

-Ahí tenías que ser tú-Randy suspiró-Sí, soy homosexual

-¿Y qué chico te gusta?

Randy miró a John y sonrió.

-No lo recordarás cuando recuperes la memoria así que te lo diré-Randy se sentó y sonrió enrojeciendo-Eres tú

-¿En serio? O.o

-Sí

-¡Qué guay!-exclamó John de pronto-Tú también me agradas

-¬¬ Estás fatal. Estate quieto ahora ¿Vale?

Randy volvió a cerrar los ojos y, tras unos segundos, Randall abrió los ojos encontrándose a John a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-¿¡Qué haces!?

-Quiero darte las gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mí-dijo John y le besó con suavidad.

Randy no podía creérselo. ¿John le estaba besando?

Cena se apartó al rato y sonrió a Randy cogiendo la vaselina y el condón.

-¿Me enseñas como se usa esto?

Y así fue como Randy y John se acostaron juntos por primera vez. Lastima que John no recordaría eso al recuperar la memoria…¿O sí?


End file.
